Field
The described technology generally relates to electronics, more specifically, to serial communication in electronics.
Description of the Related Art
Serial communication or other similar point-to-point communication can be useful in controlling or managing various electronics. When serially communicated electronics manage certain high risk systems or operations, such as high voltage battery packs for electronic vehicles, reducing error can be critical. For example, managing a power source in an automobile, such as an electric vehicle, can be challenging as balancing the appropriate level of power, efficiency, cost, reliability, and redundancy can be difficult.